Toadal Drama World Cruise
Toadal Drama World Cruise is the successor to [[Toadal Drama Island Returns|'Toadal Drama Island Returns']]. '''It premiered on December 14th, 2018. Synopsis Following the finale of the first season, the characters were called to attend a meeting on the 1st of March, 2016. However, due to constant dilemmas and mishaps the contestants did not all make it on time. Ultimately the mayhem was fixed on the 1st of September. Thirty-One Mario characters arrived at the facility in Donut Plains, not knowing that only 16 of them would get in the new season. The 16 competitors were supposed to be chosen by viewer vote. However, in the special episode "Toadette's Revenge", it was revealed that Toadette had tampered with the votes, and Toad, liking the cast Toadette had chosen, decided to keep her picks intact. '''Confirmed Contestants * Bowser (Audience Choice) * Mona (Producer Choice) * Lemmy (Audience Choice) * Wario (Producer Choice) * Steve (Audience Choice) * Iggy (Producer Choice) * Dry Bones (Audience Choice) * Donkey Kong (Producer Choice) * Daisy (Audience Choice) * Roy (Producer Choice) * Carl (Audience Choice) * Goombella (Producer Choice) * Bowser Jr (Audience Choice) * Peach (Producer Choice) * Dimentio (Audience Choice) * Madame Flurrie (Audience Choice) Non-Chosen Contestants * Boo (Winner, Toadal Drama Island Returns) * Trooper (15th voted out [[Kamek (TDR)|Kamek]]1, TDR) * Mimi (14th voted out, TDR) * Yoshi (13th voted out, TDR) * Luigi (11th eliminated, TDR) * Starlow (8th voted out, TDR) * Birdo (5th voted out, TDR) * Rosalina (3rd voted out, TDR) * Toadsworth (Quit, TDR) * Wendy (2nd voted out, TDR) * Waluigi (1st voted out, TDR) * Ludwig Von Koopa * E. Gadd * Larry Koopa * Morton Koopa Jr. Ineligible Contestants * Petey2 (Quit, TDR) * Toadette3 (7th voted out, TDR) * Mario4 (6th voted out, TDR) * Blooper5 1Trooper posed as Kamek during the entirety of his stay on Toadal Drama Island Returns. After being eliminated, he revealed himself to be Trooper in disguise. 2Petey was ineligible for voting because, after he quit in "Revenge of the Cameos", he flew away from the island. He has not been seen or heard from since, and his whereabouts are unknown. 3Toadette was ineligible for voting due to being stranded in the desert and purposefully locked out of competing on Toadal Drama World Cruise. 4Mario was ineligible for voting because he was in rehab for his anger management issues. 5Blooper was ineligible for voting after being blown up in "Revenge of the Cameos." Episodes Teams & Eliminations Elimination Chart Trivia * Toadette, Mario, Petey and Blooper are the only four previous contestants that are not eligible for voting, as they were not in the special. ** It was revealed that Mario is in rehab for his anger management. ** Petey did not return after quitting in Toadal Drama Island Returns. ** Blooper was blown up in Toadal Drama Island Returns. ** Toadette was stranded in the desert and purposefully locked out of competing on World Cruise by Toad and the production team. She did make an appearance in order to hack the votes despite this, but was not eligible to compete herself. *Similarly to the original Toadal Drama, this season consists of 5 females *Peach is the only finalist from Toadal Drama World Cruise respectively who returned for this season. *This season marks the second time (Peach and Bowser) and (Carl, Wario and Goombella) have been on a team together, coincidentally all of them are on the same team this season. References Category:Shows Category:Toadal Drama Seasons